


Querelle

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Mystrade [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angry Greg, Beer, Domestic Disputes, Drabble, Drabble Collection, I Love You, Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: Cela ne va pas toujours entre eux.





	

Greg était assis, une bière a la main qu'il tapotait plus qu'il ne buvait. Il était rare qu'il soit mécontent, mais lorsque ça arrivait, cela se voyait. Parfois Mycroft pouvait être vraiment blessant avec ses "vérités".  
  
Lestrade n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça, parfois il avait besoin de... Greg soupira. De quelqu'un de plus "normal" ? Non, Mycroft l'était. Quel con de penser de ça...! Quand il releva la tête et vu Mycroft sans savoir quoi faire...  
  
« Fourbe, ce regard.  
-... Je suis désolé.  
-... Moi aussi. Ça arrive.  
-...  
-Hè... Je t'aime toujours. »  
  
Et ils sourient.


End file.
